Fire Meet Gasoline
by Miss Mango
Summary: The Planeteers come up with a brilliant plan to bring Wheeler and Linka closer together. Will they get past Linka's high defenses? A short(er) but sweet fic!
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Songfic time, yay! This song came on my playlist and I wondered how I never noticed before that it's THE official Wheeler and Linka theme song! It totally got me inspired...

Disclaimer: I do not own the song or Captain Planet; other talented people do.

* * *

Song: Fire Meet Gasoline

Artist: **Sia**

Album: _1000 Forms of Fear_

It's dangerous to fall in love  
But I want to burn with you tonight  
Hurt me  
There's two of us  
Bristling with desire  
The pleasure's pain and fire  
Burn me

So come on  
I'll take you on, take you on  
I ache for love, ache for us  
Why don't you come  
Don't you come a little closer  
So come on now  
Strike the match, strike the match now  
We're a perfect match, perfect somehow  
We were meant for one another  
Come a little closer

Flame you came for me  
Fire meet gasoline  
Fire meet gasoline  
I'm burning alive  
I can barely breathe  
When you're here loving me  
Fire meet gasoline  
Fire meet gasoline  
I got all I need  
When you came after me  
Fire meet gasoline  
I'm burning alive  
And I can barely breathe  
When you're here loving me  
Fire meet gasoline  
Burn with me tonight

And we will rise  
Like smoke darkenin' the skies  
I'm Eve, I want to try  
Take a bite

So come on now  
Strike the match, strike the match now  
We're a perfect match, perfect somehow  
We were meant for one another  
Come a little closer

Flame you came for me  
Fire meet gasoline  
Fire meet gasoline  
I'm burning alive  
I can barely breathe  
When you're here loving me  
Fire meet gasoline  
Fire meet gasoline  
I got all I need  
When you came after me  
Fire meet gasoline  
I'm burning alive  
And I can barely breathe  
When you're here loving me  
Fire meet gasoline  
Burn with me tonight

But it's a bad bet  
Certain death  
But I want what I want  
And I gotta get it  
When the fire dies  
Darkened skies  
Hot ash, dead match  
Only smoke is left

Flame you came for me  
Fire meet gasoline  
Fire meet gasoline  
I'm burning alive  
I can barely breathe  
When you're here loving me  
Fire meet gasoline  
Fire meet gasoline  
I got all I need  
When you came after me  
Fire meet gasoline  
I'm burning alive  
And I can barely breathe  
When you're here loving me  
Fire meet gasoline  
Burn with me tonight

Burn with me tonight  
Burn with me tonight  
Burn with me tonight


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

" _Bozhe moi_! You are the most irritating, most immature person I have ever met, Wheeler! Move out of my way!" Linka let out, frustration coloring her pretty face like a sunset does ocean waters. She hated feeling guilty about her outburst, too. She knew that the Yankee had only meant to be helpful in offering her a hand loading up the Geo Cruiser, but somehow he'd coaxed out of her the usual annoyed reaction, and she all too easily found herself giving in to it. She had read the gesture as something chauvinistic and she did not like being belittled. Linka's defenses were usually high around the red-headed American and that in itself fed her fury further. The curvy blonde girl was an expert in appearing cool and collected, and it irked her that it all disappeared like smoke whenever Wheeler was concerned.

"Oh, yeah? Well, you're the most uptight Russian girl I've ever met!" Wheeler shot back, without missing a beat, his blue eyes lighting up like a bolt in a dark sky. His shoulders were set straighter and his jaw was tense as he looked her over. It was as if a strange wave of electricity could be felt by both feuding parties.

" _Ha_! And what _other_ Russian girls have you met, pray tell?" Linka nearly growled, as he hit another nerve. She disapproved heavily of his fascination with girls. He seemed to score a date in every part of the world they visited and his flirty behavior got under her skin more than she liked to let show. Wheeler was too damn friendly with strange girls, his smile a little too charming, and the girls too eager to take the bait, as a consequence.

"Don't you worry, I know firsthand how _chill_ they can be. Cute, fun and sweet, as a matter of fact." His tone of voice colored Linka's emotions red. She pushed past him and let out a string of Russian words that were neither _cute_ or _sweet_ , before Gi took her arm to stop her movements.

The Asian girl was frowning at them both openly, and did not seem amused by their antics. "Is fighting all you two are capable of? Jeez!"

"He started it!" Linka replied in her defense, hearing the immature tone to her voice and not caring. She crossed her arms over her chest and willed her heart to calm down its beatings. The Yankee was surely going to bring about some serious cardiovascular problems for her!

"You _do_ fight a lot," Ma-Ti nodded along after closing the baggage compartment on the side of the Cruiser.

Instinctively, all eyes turned to Kwame, who was folding some papers before placing them on the inside pocket of his vest. The African leader's warm chocolate eyes were sparkling with mischief as he examined the other group members before him.

"If I did not know any better, I would say there is something hiding behind your constant arguing."

Gi laughed and clapped her hands, immediately catching on. "Totally! I'd say you're both _frustrated_ , and this is how those feelings manifest themselves."

"That is no surprise!" Linka half nodded innocently, waving her arms about helplessly.

Wheeler neared her in a moment, placing one arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him as if he had suddenly morphed into a giant alien before her very eyes.

"Uhm, babe, I think she means _sexually_ ," The Yankee whispered close to her ear with a smile in his voice. Linka shivered warmly at his nearness before blushing and readily pushing him away.

"Gi, you are completely _cuckoo_ in the head," she could only think to retort, piercing the other three members with venomous glances when she noticed their snickering.

"Linka, there are no set rules against _liking_ another team member," Kwame was saying to her horror, and Linka's face lit up like a red light in traffic.

"And we think you two _like_ each other," Ma-Ti grinned widely in that usual sweet way he had, as if he knew something the others did not. Linka could only pray that the young Indigenous boy had not been able to read _all_ the thoughts that passed through her brain when it came to Wheeler. They would not have been as innocent as she would have liked.

"You know, if you gave it a chance, you'd make a very cute couple," Gi nodded along, her eyes running from the Russian to the American amusedly. Easy for her to say, she was always playing matchmaker with everyone!

Linka wanted to disappear between the Earth's layers but Wheeler was grinning from ear to ear. "It wouldn't be an easy job, but I guess… yeah, I could take it on!"

His arm newly found its way around her and Linka swiftly pushed it away automatically. He was trying to be funny. They all knew he had a major soft spot for her since they'd met. Wheeler was always trying to get closer to the serious blonde girl, attempting to kiss or hug her whenever her guard was down, or getting her to go on dates with him.

Linka had to reluctantly admit that she found the Yankee attractive. He wasn't movie-star-handsome, but he had a desirable, toned body, a dazzling smile and dreamy, sincere eyes. His sense of humor was both a gift a curse, depending on the context in which it was used, and his hugs were a safe haven for the troubled heart. Wheeler could be very alluring when he tried being mature. Too bad he liked being overly _relaxed_ about everything, like punctuality, responsibilities, relationships. She, on the other hand, had always liked to be one step ahead in life, always preparing carefully for all events. Therefore, Wheeler and his extreme carefree ways did not compute too well with her personality.

All this aside, Linka could not hide from herself that she did harvest a small crush in him. Maybe it was a direct consequence of his many attempts to win over her attention. Perhaps her solid shell was slightly getting cracked in some places, letting _possibilities_ in…

"I am going to check the first aid kit before we take off," Linka suggested, holding out her chin proudly and unwavering. She liked the power that came from it. "It looks like we are going to be needing something for severe _head trauma_."

The less-than-amused tone of her voice let them all know she was done playing games, although she could sense Wheeler's disappointment and the others' amusement in the air. She chose not to dwell on either reaction for the time being.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Okay, everybody out!" Gi announced with a jovial note. There was a hint of excitement in her voice that caused Linka to look up from the road map she was studying. The Jeep had come to a halt in front of a structure that looked like a lodge, surrounded by crisp, white mountains of snow. Linka could see a chairlift in the distance, set against a cobalt skyline.

"So, what's with the secrecy around this mission?" Wheeler let out impatiently, quickly jumping out of the Jeep to examine his surroundings. His eyes were alert and analyzing, as if out of habit.

"The Yankee is right," Linka nodded along, stretching out her neck from the long trip they had just faced. The cold air found its way down her lungs but she welcomed it. She felt at ease in those surroundings, as they reminded her of home and its less-delicate climate. As much as she loved taking swims in the ocean to cool off from the heat on Hope Island, she often missed dressing warmly and cozily for winter, or ice skating on the frozen ponds by her grandmother's house.

The blonde girl watched as Ma-Ti opened the rear hatch while Kwame and Gi simultaneously took out two large pieces of luggage. Her eyebrow arched questioningly, and she did not miss the amused glance that passed over her friends' faces. Her only consolation was that Wheeler seemed as lost as she was, and this heartened her a little.

"We thought you two might benefit from a little get away… alone, together," Gi was explaining, innocently clasping her hands behind her back.

"This is an opportunity for you to… _talk things out_ , without the rest of us in your way," Kwame felt the need to add once he took in Linka's shocked expression.

"This looks like a couples' resort," Wheeler observed, ever the quick-witted one, and Linka instantly followed his glance. The entrance of the hotel stood behind them, and in the distance she could see it was indeed pairings of two that were walking around the premises, some with skis under arm, others strolling about hand-in-hand.

"Do not worry about that," Ma-Ti was smiling, wiping away the observation with a wave of the hand. "Think only about relaxing and enjoying the snow."

"Yeah," Gi nodded along, energetically. "You both love winter sports!"

Linka watched as Wheeler considered this for about two seconds, then she saw him shrugging and smiling in that typical way of his she secretly deemed _cute_.

"Hey, I've never been one to turn down a free vacation!"

Linka gasped, maybe more out of habit, and placed her hands on her hips, facing the others.

"Why is it that the _five_ of us cannot take this vacation together? Gi, is this your idea of a perfect match-making ploy? It is… ludicrous!"

"We all… uhm, have things to do," Kwame jumped in vaguely, and already he was reaching for the door handle on the passenger's side of the Jeep. Linka glared at him momentarily. The nerve of those three! Would they ever give it a rest? Did they always have to think up some way to push her and the Yankee together?

Linka suddenly wondered how good of a match they seemed to others. Physically speaking, she could envision it no problem, even though she had never been one for appearances. She and the American were both attractive, even though in different ways. But character wise, they were abysmally different. _Fire and ice_ , she sometimes thought when she really got mad t him. He was too open and she was too secretive with her emotions, among other things. This sometimes made her wonder about everyone's fascination with their potentiality as a couple.

"Well, as Kwame said, we gotta take off," Gi was openly snickering, all but running to the driver's side. "Have fun!" she could not help but add, with a notable malicious note to her voice. Linka readily pouted her lips.

"If there are any problems, you can always contact me," Ma-Ti added helpfully, patting Linka on the arm and shaking Wheeler's hand. "But I'm hoping you will not need me."

Linka could not stay angry when the youngest member flashed his boyish smile, and watched wordlessly, still half in shock, as the Jeep's tires spun in the snow. In an instant, the large vehicle had swiftly disappeared from sight.

"Can you believe this?" Linka breathed, shaking her head as she moved her attention to her American companion. He seemed intent on inspecting their luggage before checking their weight.

"Yeah, I mean, what the hell did they pack in here? Our entire huts?"

"I was not referring to that!" Linka rolled her eyes, throwing up her hands in frustration. "I mean, we are stuck here for a week or longer, completely unprepared, and they want us to pretend to… argh, I cannot even voice how foolish this whole thing is!"

Linka realized she was upset because she had never been really alone with Wheeler. Not knowing what to expect turned her nerves to mush, made her feel powerless. It was not that she did not trust Wheeler, for she was more than convinced of his good heart, but perhaps she did not trust herself entirely. Sometimes, it was too easy getting lost in his eyes or smiling at him too indulgently. The way he constantly sought out her attention was starting to influence her behavior and her emotions more than she liked to analyze.

"Come on, babe," Wheeler was shrugging before meeting her eyes. They were the same color of the sky above them and Linka blinked. "You love skiing and I've been dying to try out some new snowboarding tricks. How bad can it be, really?"

"I just feel… tricked," Linka added, tucking away a strand of hair that had fallen over her eyes.

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea for us to spend some time away from the others. It's more cozy this way. You and me, the snow… it's kinda romantic," Wheeler winked at her in that bold way that belonged to his character. It caused the Russian girl to blush and examine the snow at her feet. She always felt so unprepared for these moments, timid like a deer in the woods.

Wheeler neared her slowly and his fingers gently tilted up her chin so that her eyes could lock with his. She looked up at him unblinking, and watched the expression on his face change a little.

"Unless… maybe you're bummed about spending your vacation with me?"

His doubts moved her, and even though she could be harsh with him on a number of occasions, she could never willingly hurt him. It was more her tempter that took a hold of her when they fought, anyway, and she always felt guilty about it afterwards.

" _Nyet_ , it is not that," she softly remarked, biting her lower lip a little. "I just do not like surprises. But… now we are here, there is nothing we can do about it, so we may as well enjoy ourselves, I guess."

"I promise I'll try real hard not to make you upset, okay?" Wheeler grinned, sneaking a warm kiss on her cold cheek, but the unexpected impact of the tender gesture caused her to pull away. _Fire burning through snow, melting it_ , Linka could only think incoherently. Her heart was racing a little too rapidly for her liking and she mumbled something about heading for the hotel.

Linka decided not to voice anything as Wheeler took both pieces of luggage and followed her lead. If he could try being less irritating, well, then so could she! Besides, the luggage really did look burdensome and she was thankful for Wheeler's level of fitness at that moment. She placed one foot ahead of the other and reminded herself brusquely to stop thinking about Wheeler's muscles. At this pace, they would become a couple by the morning if she kept up her silly behavior. And there could be none of that! Even if they were technically on vacation, there still needed to be order and rules and separation between them.

Linka sighed a little and for the first time wished she possessed tiny crumbs of Wheeler's nonchalance and self-confidence. Either that or a very, very large glass of wine.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was well after check-in hours when the pair approached the front desk of the hotel. Linka had to admit it was decorated cozily with wooden beams travelling throughout the front room, as well as wooden floors that shined clean. A large fireplace and a piano decorated the lobby with its arch-shaped windows. Comfortable-looking sofas and chairs were everywhere with other tiny fireplaces scattered about, giving the room a sensation of warmth.

A young man was busily typing away at a computer but looked up from the task as he heard the guests approaching the desk. Far too young, assed Linka, he seemed as if he'd been called in at the last moment to avoid a last-minute disaster.

"Welcome," he smiled, before getting their personal details and producing a key card for their room. Linka was tapping her nails on the counter rhythmically before a look from Wheeler silenced her actions. She was not sure why she felt so nervous.

"So, here it is. Room 223, seven nights in one of our best rooms with mountain view. Breakfast starts at 7:30 in the dining hall, or if you prefer, you can call to have it sent directly to your room."

Linka's eyes widened and her hands gripped the wooden counter. "There must be some mistake," she shook her head a little, eyeing the young man's name tag. It read "Steve".

"We booked separate rooms." It could be a lie for all she knew, for she had not done the booking personally. Apparently, Gi had been so taken by her schemes that she had thought one room would suffice. Linka felt a sort of calm anger invading her; she failed to understand how she had possibly agreed to this. She had never been given an option, that's why! It was one thing hanging out during the day, quite another to see each other in sleep apparel at night time, sharing a bathroom, being catapulted into complete intimacy with the Yankee, all out of nowhere! She was blushing at her thoughts as she glanced up sternly at the clerk.

He, in turn, lowered his eyes and started typing on the computer, before shaking his head.

"I see only one room booked, ma'am."

Wheeler was looking at Linka as if amused, and this infuriated her more. Her nails dug into her palms as she newly drew her attention from him.

"We will take two rooms next to each other, then. Or perhaps you have adjoining rooms?"

"No can do, we are fully booked," the young man replied, and Linka could not believe he was also amused by the situation. _Men!_ Apparently, he had never met such resistance in a hotel that mostly dealt with romantic getaways.

Linka was at a loss for what to say next, her mouth felt suddenly dry, but fortunately Wheeler came to her rescue.

"We'll just take a room with separate beds," he suggested calmly, but to Linka's horror the young man in charge shook his head.

"Our facility only provides king-sized beds for our guests."

Linka just then wished she could disappear like a bunny inside those tacky magician's hats. She and the Yankee would have to share a bed! They had never even shared a proper date or a proper kiss and already they were headed for third base? What in heaven's name was going on, all of a sudden?

"Listen, _Steve_ …" she started out menacingly, her jaw clenching with the words uttered before she felt Wheeler take her arm in an attempt to calm down her raging nerves.

His eyes communicated her calmness and she knew he was asking for permission to take over the spiraling situation, like he often did with her. Her temper was no ease wave to tame, it could surely create an electrical storm of its own, but often, Wheeler proved he could talk some sense into her, get her to breathe.

"Chill, babe, I'm sure Steve can arrange for a pull-out bed in there."

As if on cue at Wheeler's calm but dominating tone, the clerk typed up something on the computer, before nodding energetically. The situation had embarrassed him some, and there was a bit of a mocking smirk on his young face.

"Excuse us a sec," Wheeler voiced to him, pulling Linka gently by the arm so that they could be out of his hearing range.

"That okay with you, babe? I think that's the best they can do."

Linka took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her heart had taken to beating loudly and she felt almost dizzy from the rollercoaster of emotions she faced with Wheeler by her side. She should be used to it by now, but it was always easier said than done.

"Remind me to kill Gi the next time I see her," she tried to joke, but it came out more threatening than she had meant it to sound, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Wheeler laughed. "She had this planned out pretty well, I give her credit for that! But, babe, don't worry about it. Sharing a bed doesn't have to mean anything, not unless you want it to."

The warm look in his eyes was doing nothing to stop the wild beating of her heart and she tore her eyes away from his, to regain some control. Did he not know how difficult it would be for her to disregard his solid body lying inches from her, within touching distance? She was no ice sculpture, after all!

"Plus, we'll get to say we slept together. I'm sure Gi and the others would love that!"

"You are getting the pull-out bed," Linka affirmed smartly, fighting the little smile forming at the corners of her mouth before slowly turning back to the counter to finalize their check-in. This would definitely make for one interesting week. That is, if they lived through it!

* * *

Since it was too late in the day for hitting the slopes, Wheeler suggested they ride the ski lift to survey the premises, and Linka agreed. The sky's color was lessening in intensity, but there was still another hour of light left or so, and Linka was at ease sitting beside the Yankee. They talked about their winter experiences and snow days back home, and Wheeler managed to get her laughing on more than one occasion. Linka's eyes caressed his strong profile as he talked, and when their eyes met, it was with more intimate undertones than ever before. Perhaps it was because they were alone, not running around from one stressful mission to the next, and Linka felt her body relaxing more in his presence.

She liked that Wheeler was a good listener, attentive, nodding here and there and asking her questions to get her to open up more. He naturally engaged her in conversation, something she had yet to experienced with other men. Wheeler was actually interested in what she had to say, almost like he was leading a private study on her, and she enjoyed his attentions. She especially liked that whenever she'd state something important, he would glimpse into her eyes for signs of congruency between her words and her emotions. It was sweet the way he wanted to reach her core, get past her walls. Surely, he had grown from the recruitment of the Planeteers. He spoke less abrasively and acted more cautiously now, and whenever he was in her presence, he made a real effort not to look at other women, unlike his earlier years where he'd holler at every pretty girl they stumbled upon.

Linka's high spirits continued on through dinner. The dancing flames in the dining hall provided a lovely ambiance, rich and warm like the red wine she was sipping on, and their easy conversation carried from one course to the next. The alcohol relaxed her jittered nerves further, but Wheeler wasn't drinking. He had this pact with himself that he wouldn't consume the thing that was destroying his father, and Linka admired his strength. He never talked much about his family and she silently wondered how much affection they had deprived him of, how many hugs that never got delivered, how many soft words that never got uttered. She wondered if it somehow played into his genuine want of attention.

Linka knew that Wheeler could be soft-hearted, but he often felt the need to mask that. He had probably learned that lesson from the harsh environment of his childhood days. Be tough in order to survive, sink or swim sort of a thing. Being vulnerable didn't come easy to him, just as it didn't come easy for her. They were both proud that way. She had to admit she liked the tough guy streak in him, but strangely enough, she wondered how the soft side of him would feel on her. Her mind was picturing slow kisses and gentle caresses on her skin, warm hugs and sweet nothings whispered in her ear. Linka blushed a little to herself and decided to put away her wine glass for the evening. Why were those images suddenly invading her mind? They were friends, team mates, nothing more than that, for Pete's sake! Did she suddenly want more from him? Did Wheeler _expect_ more? Was she actually missing being in a relationship with someone?

As they waited for dessert to be served, Linka fell silent and started playing with her napkin. Her only relationship to date had taken place before becoming a Planeteer, and she rarely allowed herself to think about Aleksandr anymore. She had been seventeen and naïve. He'd been handsome and older, but they had shared a year of love (at least on her end) and passion. Linka had somehow thought it would be logical for them to one day marry, but then Aleksandr had decided to study abroad in England, and she'd even agreed at the time to move there with him once he'd settled. Only, they had drifted apart. He'd been more and more sullen on the telephone, less willing to talk, and before she knew it, Linka felt as if she were single again. It was not even a month later she found out from a mutual friend that Aleksandr had posted on some social network a picture of himself with another girl. Apparently, Linka had been forgotten quite rapidly. She'd suffered over the break-up, cried herself to sleep even, but now, with the eyes of a woman, she viewed it as part of a growing experience. They had both been too young to fully invest in a solid relationship, and she would definitely do things differently now.

Maybe she missed belonging to someone, sharing her body and heart with a man, seeing reflected in his eyes the joy that lay in the depths of her soul. Maybe it was exhausting pretending to be strong and unwavering all the time, maybe she craved some tenderness and a strong shoulder to cry on. Sometimes she felt as if she were to give in to Wheeler and his attentions, she would find it impossible to stop, and this terrorized her. The need to be dependent on someone, especially if they turned out to be as unworthy as her last boyfriend, whispered panic to her ears.

Shaking her head slightly, Linka decided her brain was in overload mode. She simply needed to _halt_ her jumbled, wild stream of thoughts. She did not want past and present to play havoc with her senses, not while she was enjoying Wheeler's company and the warm way he looked at her for the rest of the evening.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once they reached their room, Linka took advantage of the fact that Wheeler was using the bathroom first and started rummaging through her luggage to find the occurring for the night. Some comfortable pajamas, toothbrush, face cream, toner, a brush, and perhaps a nice novel to read before bed. Inwardly, she knew she would not be that lucky. Gi probably had not intended for this vacation to be at all educational, unless it was majoring in _Wheelerology_ , and the thought caused the Russian girl to blush. _Bozhe moi, what have I gotten myself into?_ she could not help but wonder for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Suddenly, the large, elegant room seemed constricting. The bed looked comfortable and inviting but Linka knew it would feel extremely small to her if sharing would become necessary. The windows gave a glimpse into the darkness of the night caressed by light snow flakes falling. There was even a fireplace with soft rugs in one corner of the room along with a sofa, and fresh red roses filled two vases to the brim with romance.

Blinking, stupefied, Linka once more cursed Gi's name and the day they'd met. Gi had packed some warm clothes, her beauty case, adequate shoes and boots, but that was about all in terms of usefulness. The Asian girl had also included the sexiest lingerie she had been able to find, anything from lace and corsets to thongs and see-through baby dolls. Linka swore in Russian, her face coloring more than the roses. It was official, Gi had simply lost her mind! Had she seriously thought Linka would sport those things for Wheeler? As if they were any ordinary couple on vacation together? God, the Yankee would simply _assail_ her in that provocative gear, and she involuntarily imagined his eyes caressing the length of her body…

The door to the bathroom opened and Linka jumped, almost letting out a scream in the process. To say her nerves were taut was an understatement. _Damn Gi!_ She avoided Wheeler's eyes, keeping her head low, and waited for him to get to the other side of the room before she spoke at last.

"Uhm, do you have a shirt I can borrow for the night? I am going to kill Gi."

She heard Wheeler's hearty laugh and finally looked up at him. He was clad in boxers and a T-shirt, intent on folding out the pull-out bed that had been rolled into the room. It seemed out of place in a room that spoke volumes of passion, but Linka ignored it.

"Gi's gonna get it, isn't she? I do love a good girl fight," he was snickering, moving to dig a shirt out of his luggage before handing it to her. Linka thanked him and swiftly moved towards the bathroom, hoping she wasn't still blushing.

"Can I take a peek inside your luggage?" Wheeler had the nerve to add, and she slammed the door of the bathroom shut at the sound of his accompanying laugher.

" _Nyet_ , Yankee!"

"Then you probably don't wanna know what Kwame packed in mine!" came the quip from the other side of the door.

Once alone, Linka stripped down to her underwear and pulled Wheeler's t-shirt over her body, before brushing her teeth and washing her face clean. She took out her hair from its usual ponytail and brushed it many times over her shoulders until it reflected the light. She looked in the mirror, taking in a deep breath against the beating of her heart, telling herself to relax. Sure, they were sleeping together, but just in the same room. That's all it meant. Nothing more. She tried to pull the shirt further down her legs but it only reached mid-thigh, and she had no time to worry about the way it exposed her long legs for she had to leave the bathroom sooner or later.

Linka held her head high and made her way towards the bed. The few steps seemed to her an intercontinental distance. She could feel Wheeler's glance on her as she moved and once she worked up enough courage to do so, she lifted her eyes to him, confirming her hunches. He was laying down on the small bed, his arms comfortably folded behind his head, the well-defined muscles of his biceps in flexing mode. His blue eyes boldly followed the curves of her body, leisurely taking in the milky skin of her thighs and shapely calves as she walked.

"Whatever Gi's packed, there's no way it's sexier than this," Wheeler pronounced in a satisfied tone, his voice husky and his eyes captivating. Linka could feel her face growing hot under his intense scrutiny, and she hurried into the large bed just so that she could throw the covers over herself.

"Goodnight, Yankee," she mumbled, indicating that she longer wished to speak by turning off the lamp beside her.

"'Night, babe," he sort of sighed in turn, before turning over in his bed. The sound of springs filled the air at his movement, and Linka took in a deep breath while finding a comfortable position on the soft mattress. Wheeler moved again and she suddenly wondered if he was comfortable. The pull-out bed had seemed too small for his large frame, and a wave of tenderness inundated her at the fact that he'd let her have the "official" bed without fussing about it at all. She did not want him to have a terrible sleep, her conscience piped up; after all, they were supposed to be pampering their bodies while on vacation. She listened to his tossing and turning, sighing to herself. The bed she was sleeping in was quite large, could there really be any harm in sharing it? She trusted Wheeler, and it was not like he would ever try anything funny without her consent, anyway. She could be strong. Totally. Indestructible, like titanium.

"Wheeler, is the bed uncomfortable?" Linka voiced, placing as much softness as she could into her tone, while lifting herself up on one elbow.

The answer was in the form of bed springs creaking as Wheeler moved. "I'm okay, I've slept in worse," he answered, not too convincingly.

Linka pulled down the covers on the other side of the bed and sighed a little. "Yankee, get in here."

"Serious? You won't yell at me over breakfast?"

His tone caused her to laugh. "Come on, you big baby."

"Well, all right, then… if you're sure."

She heard him walking about the room before she felt his weight being lowered on the bed. Linka scooted to the farthest side of the bed and tucked herself underneath the covers, wanting a sort of shield around her frame. The smell of his skin and his warmth immediately reached her, and she shut her eyes to a close. She hoped he could not hear the hammering sounds inside her chest, for her heart was being foolish. The distance between them was crucial to Linka, for she was not sure she could ward off the string of emotions that would come from touching.

"This is a nice bed," Wheeler sighed a little before yawning. He turned so that he was on his side facing her and Linka went perfectly still.

"Can I kiss you goodnight?"

"Nice try, Yankee," Linka laughed and she hoped it did not give away the tense state of her nerves. Lightly brushing off his comment helped her ignore the softness behind his request. It also lulled that sense of desire within her, even more awakened now by the image of his mouth on hers conjured up by his words. It would be so easy, all she had to do was reach out her hand and gently stroke his…

Wheeler's soft, regular breathing beside her let her know he'd fallen asleep, and Linka tasted a small helping of relief in her next breath. How could it be that her senses were so fully alive on their first night together? How would she make it through the next days in her weakened state? What was happening to her? Was she letting herself be seduced by the saucy Yankee? Was that what she _really_ wanted? Why could she not trust her movements as before? Linka shifted a little, knowing it was going to be a _long_ night alone with her restless thoughts.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, you guys are great! On with the show, then...

* * *

Chapter 5

Faint light caused Linka to blink her eyes open. It took her a moment to realize where she was, what time of day it was, and why her body felt so pleasantly warm. A small sigh escaped her lips before she became conscious of the fact that her head was not resting on the billowy pillow, but on something much more firm. It was Wheeler's chest, slightly rising and falling with his rhythmic breathing. Linka froze, taking full note of their position. Their limbs were impossibly intertwined together, her arms around his frame as if to hold him in place. Wheeler had one arm firmly wound around her waist, holding her body to his. The other hand was cupping her butt cheek comfortably, and Linka was inundated by a swirl of heat at their intimate contact.

Struggling to remember whether anything _out of the ordinary_ had happened last night, her heart was pumping impossibly fast as she tried to put some distance between them. She ignored the part of her that was rebelling, for it felt natural to be that close to Wheeler. It was warm, safe, and she missed it as soon as she pulled away. Linka checked for any reaction on Wheeler's part, but he was breathing regularly through his mouth, sleeping undisturbed and peaceful.

 _Maybe you can kiss him awake_ , the naughty and shocking side of her brain suggested, and she nearly gasped out loud at her outrageous thoughts. Shaking her head to clear it, she quietly got out of bed, and forced herself to get ready and head downstairs. It frightened her, what she was starting to feel for Wheeler, and she needed to put some distance between them in order to think things over. Was it more than her hormones acting up? Was hers more than just a physical attraction? More importantly, _was Wheeler's_? She could not stand to think he only enjoyed the look of her curvy body, that she was nothing more to him than a flirting past time.

Her mind was filled to the brim with questions and doubts as she reached the lobby downstairs. Once by the dining hall, she distractedly ordered an espresso at the bar, skimming through a newspaper that had been forgotten on a nearby stool. It was still early and not many guests were awake yet, and if so, they were probably enjoying the romantic atmosphere the rooms provided, Linka mused, a little bitterly.

By the time Wheeler joined her and they had breakfast together, Linka felt slightly better. He didn't allude to their unconscious cuddling in bed, and she didn't mention it. She was too embarrassed to admit that it had been heavenly, that they fit just right together. Maybe it was her pride, or her fear of what could happen between them if she let her guard down.

They spent the morning skiing and Linka enjoyed the fun and warm atmosphere between them. Wheeler's flirting was less subtle now, but somehow it felt more _intimate_ , and Linka did not try to obstruct it. She did not object to his holding her hand or slipping an arm around her waist now and again. Her smiles for him were more sincere and the time flew by without any of their usual friction.

They had a relaxing lunch together on the covered patio. White dunes of snow extended far beyond the eye, accentuated only by green clusters of pines and spruces. Linka found the soup and sandwich combo delicious, and they started up a friendly conversation with an older couple that was sitting beside them. The only awkward moment came when the wife asked them if they were on their honeymoon, and Linka nearly choked on her beverage. Wheeler, of course, had to smirk and tell the woman that yes, they were indeed just married. It won him a kick from Linka under the table and fortunately, that stopped him from providing additional details on the ' _wedding_ '.

Overall, the Russian girl was in such a good mood that she even let herself be talked into snowboarding, which Wheeler was dying to do. The Yankee turned out to be a competent instructor, but Linka found herself distracted by his touch and his nearness. The way her glance lingered on him just a little bit longer than necessary worried and thrilled her at the same time.

Linka watched him for a while practicing the sport, before she herself joined in cautiously. She was not doing too badly on her part, she was a quick learner and enjoyed physical activity, on top of it.

But on the not-so steep descent, her board must have hit a small protruding rock or a piece of wood, for she took a not-so graceful tumble.

Fortunately, nothing got hurt except her pride. "Be a gentleman and help me up," she whined a little when Wheeler came over to see if she was all right. She did not miss the lively sparkle in his eyes and his blatant laugh at her predicament.

"Hey, your skiing abilities put mine to shame so don't blame me for enjoying this a little bit!" the redhead remarked in his defense at her stern glance. Wheeler held out his hand to her but Linka unexpectedly pulled him down as a punishment. She let out a laugh as he fell beside her, a little stunned.

"This means war!" Wheeler declared, quickly turning to a semi-sitting position while carefully studying his plan of retaliation, but Linka threw some snow at him and continued to merrily laugh along. He grabbed her hands and she squealed, her stomach hurting from laughing so much. In her weakened state, she let him wrestle her in the snow. Wheeler threw soft snow in her hair and pinned her down underneath him, his chest rising and falling at his attempt to dominate her.

"Do you give up?" he asked, towering over her with a smug smile, but Linka could do nothing but shake her head and laugh some more. It took a few moments to realize that he was leaning over her, his lips incredibly close to hers, his eyes gazing into hers lovingly, and Linka quite quickly stilled in his arms. Her heavy breathing mixed with his, her mouth slightly parted. His cold fingertips reached up to stroke her cold cheek.

Wheeler's eyes drew her in, she confused them with the sky, and her heart gave a strange little cry. His mouth was so incredibly inviting, close, and she opposed no resistance when Wheeler eliminated all distance between them and captured her lips. It was as if he were reading her mind, for there was nothing else she had wanted to do while being so close to him. The warmness of his kiss was almost like a jolt, a flame lighting up the snow, and she could do little else but give in to it. Warm lips were caressing hers, coaxing her to succumb to the contact, and Linka's eyes closed blissfully. She was kissing Wheeler back, returning his heat, and her stomach was filled with drunken butterflies flying every which way. In turn, Wheeler did not waste particular amounts of time deepening his exploration of her mouth, and his tongue found hers hungrily, sending Linka's senses into overdrive. She had never felt such heat travelling through her while laying in the snow. The blonde girl was not sure how long she let herself be thoroughly kissed, but she enjoyed every moment as if this were her last kiss with a soldier off to war.

Eventually, Wheeler broke off the contact to nuzzle her cheek, his warm breath tickling her skin, and by now Linka's heart beat was racing like a car at midnight down a lone street.

"Maybe you and I feel more in our element in the snow," Wheeler was smiling against her ear, and she shivered warmly in his arms. "Curse Hope Island! I'd give it up forever if it meant being able to kiss you like this all the time, babe."

Linka was not sure what to reply to his intimate tone, she felt suddenly stuck as if she needed oiling. Her mind was blissfully empty, travelling light years away. Her body was alive with desire from just one kiss; she dared not think how it would feel to do _more_ with the Yankee.

What got her moving again was the interruption from a nearby ski instructor, who was under the impression they needed rescuing. It was not a far-out assumption, since they _were_ laying unmoving in the snow. Linka's face was more flushed than ever as she nearly pushed Wheeler off her, her embarrassment evident. _Maybe she did need rescuing!_ she thought, struggling to stand up on her board, her mood switching sides. Rescuing from her hormones, from her wanting Wheeler so fiercely, and from desiring his kisses with an intensity that frightened her. She dared not meet the American's eyes and was glad that he understood her well enough to leave her alone for the time being. Wheeler was probably used to her hot and cold reactions, knew when she needed her space to think things through without being rushed.

Her lips felt swollen from their unleashed passion, her heart completely turned into a marshmallow as a result. Linka wondered how she could possibly move on, disregard even, the _best_ kiss she had ever experienced in her life. It had been as hot and tumultuous as the Yankee himself, and this ignited in her something that was unlikely to be extinguished by any of her usual resistance.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Linka could barely make eye contact with him for the rest of the day, her cheeks would just flush up if Wheeler as much brushed his arm against hers. Throughout dinner, she was not her usual chatty self, and was glad that the couple they had befriended had chosen to sit down next to them. It would create a distraction, and perhaps keep Wheeler's attention off her.

But, no luck, the American had eyes only for her the entire evening, studying her silently or getting lost in apparent daydreams about her. Linka wondered what he thought of their kiss, if it had been as sweet for him as it was for her. A little evil voice inside her head told her he'd probably kissed dozens of girls, and surely, she couldn't be his best kiss given the odds?

Linka's mind was still dissecting all details as she finished getting ready for the night in the bathroom. Once she walked into the room, she took note of Wheeler sprawled out on the bed, propped up against a pillow and flipping through the channels on the wall-mounted TV. She bit her lip, then decided to take place beside him as subtly as possible.

"Hey, babe," he smiled a little, then offered her the remote in what Linka thought was a gentleman-like gesture. Or a peace offering. _He is trying_ , she thought, shaking her head and letting him pick some random movie she knew she would not follow, anyway.

Wheeler placed one arm around her waist and she let her head rest on his shoulder, enjoying his closeness. She wanted to at least _try_ being more relaxed, more open-minded, but it was so difficult for her to lose her firm grip on control. Perhaps, she was not sure she could stop if things became too heated with the Yankee, and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that, yet.

The Wind Planeteer sighed, once more lost in her thoughts, and Wheeler let his hand run down her arm in a brief caress.

"What's up, babe? You've been far away all day."

His assessment was right on, but Linka shrugged it off. Wheeler didn't seem to be satisfied with that, however, and he lifted up her chin so that he could lock eyes with her.

"Are you still sticking pins and needles in the little miniature Gi doll you've probably made?" asked Wheeler, genuinely concerned, and Linka could not help but let out a laugh.

" _Nyet_ , you silly Yankee!"

"Then, what is it? Do you totally hate being here with me?"

" _Nyet_ ," Linka repeated, shaking her head. Was she giving off such a negative vibe? Poor Yankee, then, no wonder he seemed a bit sad!

"I am enjoying our time together. Have you noticed we are fighting less?"

His slow grin usually meant trouble, and he pulled her a little bit closer, resting his attention on her lips. "I did notice, babe. I _especially_ noticed when you kissed me earlier."

" _Bohze moi_!" Linka's face blushed prettily and the Yankee laughed at her predicament. "It was _you_ who kissed _me_!"

"Can you blame me?" Wheeler was pulling her closer, and Linka stole a peek at his lips, her heart racing. She felt familiar traces of desire running through her veins at his nearness.

"You're just, like, this beautiful, blonde apparition in the snow, a winter angel sent to skiers to warm up their hearts."

"Maybe you hit your head earlier, Wheeler?" teased Linka with a genuine smile, and he chuckled a little.

"If that were the case, I wouldn't remember how amazing it was to kiss you. And, trust me, I remember every single detail."

Linka blushed at his intimate tone of voice and the next thing she knew, he had lightly brushed his lips against hers. Slowly, as if he wanted to test out her reaction.

"But now that I think of it," smiled Wheeler, meeting her eyes briefly, "maybe I need a little refresher."

"Wheeler," Linka half-pleaded, not knowing if it was an invitation for him to stop or continue.

He laid her down on the bed and examined her eyes a little, searching unhurriedly. "Babe… how would it be different from the kiss we shared today?" he asked softly, picking up on her discomfort.

Linka did not answer, fixing her eyes on the front of his shirt. Being that open just wasn't her _thing_ , but she suddenly wanted it to be. It was frustrating not being able to express her innermost tribulations.

"Maybe it's 'cuz you're wearing less clothes?" Wheeler smiled, and he ran a hand up her bare leg, all the while watching her reaction.

Her eyes widened and she could not help but smile back at him. Yes, that was part of it, she did feel more vulnerable. But it wasn't because she didn't trust him; rather, she didn't trust herself!

"All right, how about this, then? I'll just give you a kiss goodnight and then we can go to sleep so you can dream about me kissing you."

Half laughing, half smacking his arm, Linka abandoned herself to him, sighing against his lips when they came down on hers. It was all she could do to keep from spiraling into a world of wild desires and plenty of confusion.

Wheeler didn't give her just the _one_ kiss, he'd lied about that, but she found herself easily forgiving him just the same. The kisses melted her core, and she tried her best to hide her disappointment when Wheeler pulled slightly away to end it.

They settled into bed, then, but this time, Wheeler held her to him, and she welcomed his warm arms around her frame. The compromise suited her fine. She liked the way the Yankee dealt with things at times; it was far less complicated compared to her jumbled thoughts, and much more practical. Linka hushed the little voice inside her that craved more of Wheeler's touches, for that could only lead to some serious trouble!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Becks7, my little addict ;)

* * *

Chapter 7

Linka wandered downstairs to the lobby, irritated with her restlessness. She and Wheeler were getting closer, it was undeniable, but something inside her still pushed her to be guarded, to put up resistance. She was starting to feel frustrated with her own personality, it was _insane_! The intimacy that was starting to take root between them was sweet, intoxicating, and it implanted a strange type of fear inside Linka. Fear of letting go. Fear of starting anew, of letting herself be vulnerable in front of the one person she had tried putting on a hard front. She could get so lost inside him, inside his beckoning warmth, that she feared losing _herself_ , her independence. Additionally, something at the back of her mind kept reminding her she had no idea about Wheeler's intentions with her. He was always so _mellow_ about everything, and Linka had always been wary of _grey matter_ , undefined things.

Tiredly, she sighed and decided to sit on a stool at the bar. Maybe a drink would help her relax. The counter was empty and she rotated back and forth on the stool, still entangled in her thoughts of Wheeler.

"What can I get you?" came the friendly voice of man and Linka looked up in its direction, distracted. That afternoon, the bartender happened to be a young, dark-haired male who smiled at her welcomingly. Usually, a short-haired woman was behind the counter, but today was probably her day off, assumed Linka.

"Uhmm, I will have a Martini," answered the blonde girl, noting the way his dark eyes lingered on her longer than necessary. She could not help but note that he was good-looking, his dark hair falling slightly over his eyes, his olive skin smooth over chiseled features. Perhaps he was Italian.

Linka watched him pour her drink in an inverse pyramid-shaped glass, and thanked him promptly.

"Had enough of skiing?" he asked with another smile, seeking her eyes, while Linka prayed not to be blushing over his intense gaze.

"For today, yes. It just seemed like a good evening to be indoors."

"Totally. Even though you must be used to the cold, judging by that beautiful accent of yours. You're from Eastern Europe?"

Linka nodded stupidly and decided to down some of her Martini so she would not have to make conversation.

"Forgive me, I don't mean to be intrusive… but how come you're here all alone?" The dark-featured stranger's tone was flirty and Linka did not miss the alarm bells going off in her mind. It was like a firefighters' station up in there.

"Oh, _nyet_ … no… I am not…" Linka shook her head, unsure of how to address his curiosity. _Technically_ , she wasn't _with_ Wheeler… or _was_ she? She took another drink from her glass to stop the confusion from bubbling up to the surface. If she wasn't interested in Wheeler, a little voice sung inside her head, then why was she not enjoying the attentions from a handsome stranger?

"I knew it was too good to be true," winked the barman, sighing over-dramatically. "My horoscope was totally wrong… again!"

Linka burst into a fit of genuine laughter. Just as her tense shoulders were starting to relax, she felt a presence beside her. She slowly turned and saw Wheeler, his face dark. She could count on one hand the number of times he was usually this serious. Often it had to do with his family, or when he felt inadequate, or when some major catastrophe was happening in their line of work. He usually did not reserve that kind of stormy countenance for _her_.

Linka gulped and lowered her eyes.

"A drink for you, sir?" the bartender thankfully broke the tension, seeming unaware of Linka's reaction to the situation.

"No." Wheeler's answer was as dry as her Martini. No ' _no, thank you'_ , no smile. _Shit_.

The American did not even acknowledge the other man, his eyes were glued on Linka. She, in turn, could read traces of hurt, disappointment on his face and she felt heavy with anguish.

The bartender turned his attention to a couple who had taken a seat a few stools down and Linka took the opportunity to stand. Wheeler was on her heels but she did not have the courage to face him. She had not done anything wrong, but equally, waves of regret and unhappiness washed over her. This further inflamed her, added to her sense of annoyance.

"What was _that_ all about?" voiced Wheeler, taking her wrist so that she was forced to stop and face him. His expression was not at all amused.

"I was having a drink," she replied, pulling free of his grasp. Her heart had taken to beating more rapidly, and suddenly she felt like _she_ should be the one being upset. It wasn't logical, but all kinds of frustrations were being bred inside her. These feelings were too intense for her linking.

"Oh, and did it come with that _clown_ who was hitting on you?"

Linka gasped, gazing widely into Wheeler's eyes. They turned stormy, sort of hypnotizing, when he was angry.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Wheeler."

"You're such a hypocrite, Linka!"

A few people turned to look in their direction at his raised tone of voice, but Linka knew he wasn't finished just yet. His fists were tightly balled up at his sides, his body tense.

"Anytime I as much look at a girl, you lose it! You totally freak out! I suddenly become this monster, but then you chat it up with some sleazy bartender and it's all okay! That's a double-standard if I ever saw one!"

"That is different!" Linka shot back, shaking her head. It wasn't much of a defense, but it was all she had at the moment.

"How is it different?"

"Because… I did not start it!"

"So?" Wheeler threw up his hands in frustration. "It's just as bad if you feed it… or enjoy it!"

His insinuations touched a nerve inside her and she put some distance between them.

"You do not own me!" the words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them, and it had the effect of a slap on the Fire Planeteer.

"God-damn it, Linka, you're never gonna change, are you? There are moments I deceive myself that it can be different with you, but I wonder if that's all it is… an illusion!"

They shared a look filled with anguish and broken dreams, doubts and fears, love and repulsion before each one stormed off. Linka raced to the elevator, but as it was not readily available, she continued her run up the stairs. The physical strain would do her good, help her work off the steam building up inside her. She felt both guilty and indignant, was not sure if she was more upset with herself or with Wheeler.

 **To Be Continued…**


	9. Chapter 8

**Warning: This chapter is rated M**

Chapter 8

Linka reached their shared room, breathless from the two flights of stairs. It was dinner time but she was not hungry in the slightest bit. Instead, she decided on a bath to calm her racing thoughts. She did not know what else to do with herself.

The Russian girl soaked in the bubbles until the water had turned almost cold, but she was so drained emotionally she barely took note. She scrubbed and cleaned her skin until it turned red, toweled off slowly and meticulously, then dried her hair with great care. She knew she was wasting time. A sort of sadness swept inside her heart, cutting like a Siberian wind. Was what Wheeler had implied true? That it was too difficult, that it wouldn't work between them? And it was all because of _her_? Was it her pride, the way she carried herself? Was her skin so thick, was she so _unreceptive_ to love? It reminded her of a wall, where balls just bounced off the hard surface. Could nothing get through her, had fear conditioned her so deeply?

Linka sniffled and held the tears at bay. She'd give anything to shake off that sense of doom invading her and just be cuddled by Wheeler. Her uncertainties dissolved in his arms. All was silent there. When she wondered why that was, she could only conclude that when she was close to him, her heart took over. _Curse her logic, then!_

Linka pulled on one of Wheeler's shirts and sighed at the smell of his skin on it. She grabbed two tall flutes and a bottle of champagne from the fridge before settling down in front of the fire. The rugs were luxuriously soft, like a polar bear's warm fur, and Linka extended her legs out before her. She filled one glass and offered a small toast to herself, perhaps the most pathetic girl in that entire hotel. After all, how many other women there were sitting by the fire sipping champagne _alone_? Well, not unless you counted self-pity as company.

The bottle was three quarters empty by the time Linka heard the door to the room open. Her eyes settled on Wheeler, and immediately, she could tell he had calmed down. His shoulders were more slumped, his head not held quite so high, his hands shoved in his pockets. Linka was amazed she could read him so well and suddenly felt a wave of tenderness for him. Was it possible for her to be so comfortable yet so guarded around him? He probably knew her better than anyone outside her family, too, and she watched him taking off his coat and shoes before languidly sitting down beside her on the floor. He did not speak right away and kept fidgeting with his fingers, his eyes lost in the flames before them.

Linka took a deep breath, then held up a flute for him to see. "Want some?" she asked, trying to put as much sweetness as she could into her offer.

Stunned, she saw that Wheeler was nodding yes. She asked if he was sure, after all, he almost never drank, before pouring him a glass of the bubbly liquid.

Wheeler poured it down in one breath, surprising her. He must have needed it just as much as she had.

"I didn't mean to snap at you earlier," he spoke softly, twirling the empty glass in his fingers by the delicate stem. "I guess… you're not the only one capable of gettin' jealous."

Linka sighed a little and tucked her legs underneath her on one side. "Yankee… maybe… this whole vacation has not turned out the way it was supposed to, _nyet_?" Her tone was wistful as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. The flames danced over his strong profile and she was proud of his good looks, all of a sudden. He'd been right. She hated it when other girls threw themselves at him, even more so when he flirted back with them. It was not fair that they could laugh at his jokes or stroke his skin or get lost in his eyes. Linka suddenly realized she wanted these things to belong to her exclusively. Her Yankee was not meant to be shared!

Wheeler shook his head and readily met her eyes. The determination there caused her heart to skip a beat. And it took only a moment for him to gather her up in his arms and lay her down so that he was hovering above her, his weight resting on his elbows.

"Babe, it doesn't have to be so difficult between us," Wheeler said, his eyes boring a hole through hers. His fingers took to tracing the contours of her face before they caressed her lips. "It's time that we… _simplify_ things, I think."

Then, his mouth was on hers, slow and sensuous, and Linka offered no resistance. She let herself be convinced by his warm contact, her arms winding themselves around him, until she could feel his body pressing into hers. It was dangerous, sure, but she needed for him to fill that aching void inside her. No one else would do, she realized suddenly, parting her lips for him in order to deepen their contact. His hands were caressing her thighs, up her hips and over her stomach, and she moaned at the soft contact. His movements were sure, like his kisses, and she let herself be carried far, far away.

Wheeler impatiently discarded the shirt she was wearing, until his hands were cupping her generous breasts inside the flimsy lace bra. His mouth was fire on her neck as he probed every inch with his tongue, and Linka purred incoherently. She stole a peek at his well-toned chest as he quickly undressed above her, before her hands replaced her glance and she took to stroking the strong muscles. With rough movements that spoke high volumes of frustration, Wheeler freed her from her bra and panties. But instead of feeling self-conscious at his hungry examination of her naked body, the blonde girl was filled with a sense of lust so strong it took her breath away.

"Jacob," she whimpered as his mouth paid special attention to her exposed breasts. Something inside her had called out to him, using his given name as if she wanted to get as close as possible to his core. She felt inebriated, intoxicated by him.

"Babe, I want you so much," Wheeler was breathing in her ear, pulling up her long legs so that they could coil around him. His fingers took to caressing her knees and calves in the process.

Linka's heart was a jackhammer as he plunged inside her suddenly, and she instinctively moaned as he filled her. The animalistic nature of their connection both stunned and excited her, and immediately, she moved her hips against his, wanting more of him.

" _Damn_ , babe…" Linka heard him whispering, just as lost as she was, seeking out her mouth as if she were water in the desert. Wheeler's quick pace was bringing her over the edge and she realized there was nothing more she wanted at the moment. Fulfillment, sweet release. Finally letting go of control.

Waves of pleasure washed over her and she cried out loudly, and it was more intense than Linka could ever dream. Breathing hard as if she had just won a marathon, Linka laid her head back down and let go her hold on Wheeler just a tiny bit. She felt like a balloon deflating, an ice cream melting. All strength was deserting her, yet she felt incredibly at peace, happy.

It took them both a few moments to recover, before Wheeler took to tracing lazy kisses on her skin, small kisses on her lips that caused her to smile.

"That's the first time you've called me Jacob," he was smirking a little as he rested his head in the crook of her neck. His tone was relaxed and warm. It caressed her skin like wool.

"Mmm, tonight was a good night for a lot of first things, apparently."

Linka heard Wheeler's soft chuckle at her words before he lifted his head to look in her eyes. She blinked against his intense glance and moved to kiss his lips tenderly.

"This was the first _real_ amazing time for me. The rest is just a blur compared to tonight."

The Russian girl blushed and nodded slightly. "For me, too, Yankee."

Linka let herself be held by him as he turned them over, and she lay on his chest, content. His caresses on her bare back were warming her heart and she felt a motion of giddiness. It was so incredibly different, and liberating, to finally lay skin to skin, with no barriers between them, nothing but raw emotions in the air. She felt protective of him, didn't want to leave the shelter of his arms.

They lay silently for a while, but Linka's brain was working overtime even though her body was inert. Was the Yankee experiencing the same type of feelings that were swirling inside her heart? Surely, it had been more than just the physical aspect shared between them? _Right?_

When she could take no more of her tortuous thoughts, Linka slowly lifted her glance to Wheeler's face. He gave her a sweet kiss but she pulled away after just a moment.

"So… what next?" Linka's voice had come out much smaller than she intended, and she gulped down a knot of anxiety in her throat. But she had to know, her mind would not allow for any peace until she had some certainties from him, that their impromptu lovemaking had left its mark on his heart just like the one she felt.

"Just give me five minutes, darlin'."

" _Yankee!_ " Linka slapped his arm and gave him a stern look which she knew was mixed with a ready blush on her cheeks. "Not _that_! What I meant was… what just happened… where does that leave us?"

His eyes were amused as he newly kissed her lips and Linka lost her concentration for a moment.

"It means you're stuck with me," grinned Wheeler against her mouth.

"Maybe you think I am too intense or serious about things, but…"

"I like it that you're serious about things," Wheeler interrupted her promptly, seeking out her eyes.

"Are _you_? I mean, about… _this_?" her voice was low and her heart beat was accelerated. She had possibly never been more afraid in her life.

Wheeler brought the hand that was on his chest to his lips and kissed it slowly, never leaving her eyes. "Maybe I didn't do a good job showing you how serious I am about this, about _you_."

When he sought out her lips, Linka was once more incoherent. His hands on her body were tracing her curves, and she felt a tinge of disappointment when Wheeler stopped to bring her to her feet. He scooped her up in his arms in one effortless motion before kissing her purposefully again.

As if floating, Linka let herself be carried towards the bed, where Wheeler set her down with great care, never breaking their kiss. Her body was once more ignited as she rolled around the soft sheets with her Yankee, and he wasted no time worshipping her body with his mouth. Linka cradled his head in her hands, mumbling unintelligible things as desire assembled in her lower belly, taking over once more.

Unlike the first time, Wheeler took his time paying careful attention to her, saturating her with kisses and caresses and deep glances containing much more than just lust. The way he was delaying her pleasure was both heavenly and hellish at the same time, but Linka wanted to be wrapped up with him like this forever. She realized his attentions were vital to her, and when she moved against him, her actions were sure. The pleasure that followed was overwhelming and sweet, and Wheeler made it last longer than she had ever felt it before.

Exhausted but deeply satisfied, Linka cradled him in her arms, feeling like she could laugh or cry or do both. The Yankee had shaken up the foundations of her existence, nothing was real anymore. Or perhaps everything was _too_ real, suddenly.

"Do you believe me now?" It was Wheeler's voice, and it was coming out in an amused whisper against her ear.

"Mmm," Linka murmured, awakening as if from a dream. "I think you will need to remind me many times over about your feelings for me, Jacob. You know, just in case I forget."

He laughed and she smiled, her eyes heavy as she drifted off. It was the most peaceful sleep she'd experienced in a while.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Time refused to stand to a halt while the young couple discovered together the joys of love. Linka was not sure if it was day or night, which day of the week it was, or how many other nights they had together before their vacation was over. All that mattered was Wheeler's warm touch, his wicked mouth, the desire in his blue eyes anytime he looked at her. She'd developed this deep hunger for him that shocked her. And suddenly she understood – not without a blush – why everything was built for two in that hotel room. The shower, the bathtub, the sofa by the fire. She fell under Wheeler's spell time and again, each time more wonderful than the last, until she could no longer deny she was completely and utterly in love with the American.

Not even with Aleksandr had intimacy been so intense. Sure, the Russian boy had been her first love and she had enjoyed their nights of passion, but he'd always been so insistent on being in charge. Linka had always let him dictate the pace, she hadn't known it could be any different. She had never realized until now how _cold_ it had felt with Aleksandr at times, kinda of like they were two separate entities drifting in opposite directions.

But with Wheeler, it was different. It was okay to initiate things with him, he easily gave her control when she felt like taking it. She did not have to feel guilty for it, or strange. Linka liked that she could surprise him, and even when she felt self-conscious about new things, the American would tenderly reassure her with a kiss or a smile. She was fond of the fire they created together, it was powerful, addicting, and most of all, comfortable. The way Wheeler respected and encouraged her self-expression generated a special kind of glow inside her, and she cherished it.

When their last day unfolded before them, Linka had to admit she was saddened a little. she would miss the place that had given birth to their passion, their love story. But, at the same time, she was excited about sharing her new romance with her friends and the rest of the world.

She was just asking Wheeler about the best way to break the news to the rest of the Planeteers as they waited for the Jeep in the parking lot. His broad shoulders shook with laughter before he addressed her query.

"We should sooooo mess with them!" Wheeler replied deviously, slinging an arm around her shoulder and giving her an exaggerated wink.

Linka giggled along and nodded her head. " _Da_ , let us do that! Ohhh, I was so angry with Gi when I first saw all the slutty things she packed in my suitcase."

"Did you just say ' _slutty_ '?" Wheeler laughed again, tugging on her ponytail a little.

Linka laughed, too, but then his tone got more serious as he moved closer to her. His warm breath was on her cheek as he added seductively, "although, I can't say I was too mad at Gi when you tried those on for me."

Blushing, Linka hid her face in his neck, smiling to herself a little. _She had been so naughty!_ She realized suddenly, and it seemed more poignant out in plain daylight, under a bright sky. Warm shivers travelled her body when she recalled the way Wheeler's eyes had practically undressed her out of those lingerie pieces, and what came afterwards…

It was best that her thoughts were interrupted by the Jeep's trajectory towards them, and she and Wheeler broke apart, with a look that spoke high volumes to their amusement.

"It's payback time," Wheeler grinned, rubbing his hands together like a comical villain in a cartoon.

As soon as the unsuspecting Planeteers were out of the vehicle, Linka put on her best pout and rushed towards Gi.

"Thank God you are finally here!" she delivered her line, watching surprise etching its way on their faces. "I could not take another minute alone with this… this… arghh, just get me away from him! What were you _thinking_?"

"Hey, you're not my first choice for a _relaxing_ vacation, either, Miss-Know-It-All! We are _so_ getting separate Islands when we get back!" Wheeler retorted annoyed, and she watched him cross his arms over his chest.

"You are still fighting?" Ma-Ti asked worriedly, scratching his head, his mouth agape at his two close friends. "But how is that possible?"

"Oh, it is _very_ possible, Ma-Ti! Or maybe you have never hung out with Wheeler for more than one hour? He will find a way to drive you crazy, that is all I know!"

Linka was laying it on thick, starting to take pleasure in this wicked little game. Gi looked devastated, Kwame did not know what to say. Wheeler's eyes were laughing and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep a straight face.

"You mean… it didn't work? But this was the most romantic hotel ever! I did my research!" Gi looked like she could burst into tears at any given moment, her shoulders slumped, her bottom lip quivering a little.

"Ha!" scoffed Wheeler, shaking his head. "Not with this Ice Queen! It was as cold in the bedroom as it was out here in the snow, if you catch my drift."

" **Shut up, Wheeler**!" Linka walked up to him and pretended to shove him away a little. "Instead of your little insignificant monologues, why don't you tell them to mind their business once and for all? They need to realize we can never be!"

"Linka, Wheeler, let us all calm down," Kwame interjected, his hands held in the air as a type of peace offering. "Maybe you are right. We should not have meddled…"

"But… but…" Gi started out, her eyes wide as she looked from the Fire Planeteer to the Wind Planeteer. She could barely believe her eyes! Her apparent failure was probably leaving the most bitter taste in her mouth, too.

"I agree with you on that one, babe," Wheeler was nodding, before he took Linka's hand and pulled her closer. "We can never be… _just friends_ , that is."

And with a few quick movements, he drew her in and kissed her lips in front of everyone. Linka did not resist, and kissed him back until she forgot all about the rest of the Planeteers watching on. It was as electrifying as their very first kiss, and Linka could not imagine that it would ever be any different between them.

Wheeler gradually let her go, turning her around in his arms so that she was resting against his chest as they faced three very stunned Planeteers.

"Gotcha!" The American winked at them, and Linka burst into laughter. Their friends' mouths were hanging open but no words came to them. Until suddenly, everyone was speaking all at once, hugging, and in Gi's case, squealing and jumping up and down.

"I knew it, I knew it!" The Asian girl shouted, and while Kwame and Ma-Ti play-fought with Wheeler, Gi enveloped Linka in a giant hug that nearly caused the Russian girl to stumble backwards.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! How great is this?" Gi laughed and Linka's face heat up a little at such excitement emanating from her friend. She felt loved in that moment, with all her friends cheering on her happiness in that genuine way.

"I guess we have you to thank," Linka smiled widely, and when the girls turned to look at Wheeler, he flashed them a thumbs-up sign, beaming as much as Linka.

"You're lucky I'm so awesome… _and_ that I happen know what men want!" Gi replied, winking at her with an underhanded smile. Linka knew her face was all kinds of red, but for once, she laughed along with Gi and did not care in the slightest.


	11. Chapter 10

A:N/ Thanks for all the fantastic reviews! This one's for you, LouiseX :D

* * *

Chapter 10

The door to her hut finally closed and Linka eyed the massive towers of paperwork on her desk, not without a small sigh. _Vacation time was definitely over_ , she thought, and now it was back to normalcy. She had never been one for being too emotional at the end of a small vacation period, but this time she felt it more fiercely. Perhaps because it had been so amazing being alone with Wheeler and not having to worry about anyone or anything except nursing their love. A small smile was playing at the corners of her mouth and she blushed once she caught a glimpse of herself in the small mirror hung over the wall. She hardly recognized herself anymore, her eyes were perpetually inhabited by daydreams. She felt more feminine, more grown somehow. Already, Linka missed Wheeler's body next to hers, his hands on her skin, his attentions. The Wind Planeteer could not deny that she liked being lost in these kinds of fantasies; they caused her to feel a certain type of softness, leaving behind the jagged edges she had previously worn.

It was with a jolt that she was forced out of her reveries once a knock on her door could be heard, and again, the door opened. Thinking that her Asian friend had forgotten something, Linka turned in its direction, distractedly.

She was surprised to see it was instead the object of her daydreams who had walked in, and he closed the door behind him, leaning against it.

"Finally! I think I lost them," Wheeler was saying, rolling his eyes upwards while Linka smiled a little to herself. His lips were turned into a semi-pout she found adorable, but she forced her facial expression to remain impassive while she listened to the rest of his words. "They wouldn't leave me alone! First, they wanted to hear all about how I convinced you to get past the friend zone with me, and then they wanted to know what kind of future plans we have together! Oh my God, it was like mobsters looking after the Boss' daughter!"

Linka laughed and sat down on her bed. Happily, she patted a spot beside her and watched as Wheeler made his way across the room to join her. She studied the fading sunlight playing through his ginger colored hair, highlighting it, and the way it caressed his strong jaw line and broad shoulders.

"I know what you mean," Linka nodded, smiling as his hand immediately intertwined with her own. She squeezed his hand and saw a honey smile spreading over his face. "Gi just left and she wanted to know all kinds of details, too! She would not leave until I told her what she wanted to hear!"

Wheeler neared her and kissed her jaw line softly, and her arms went around him instinctively.

"You didn't tell her _all_ details, did you?" he whispered good–humored. "I mean, I do have to work with this girl!"

Linka laughed before returning the kiss he'd placed on her lips. "I did not tell her the _really_ good parts, of course."

She got lost in his touch for a while, smiling happily while resting her head on his shoulder. "But now I am curious," she let out, breathing in his familiar scent of aftershave mixed with that of his skin. "What Kwame and Ma-Ti were saying to you… what _are_ your intentions with me, Yankee?"

Wheeler's hands were tracing the contours of her breasts as his lips took to caressing the skin of her neck, and Linka's pulse started racing as a result.

"Right now, they aren't very noble intentions," he whispered in her ear, and Linka suppressed a wave of laughter.

The blonde girl moved so that she could straddle his lap and watched his eyes become slightly darker with her contact. Her arms circled his neck and she kissed him, abandoning herself to the passion that kept bubbling to the surface whenever he was close to her. Had she wanted her old control back, it was nowhere to be found at the moment. Linka still could not believe she could kiss Wheeler like this, with such reckless abandon, without having to hide behind tiresome walls of self-composure. Her body craved his and she had secretly vowed to show him this every single time she felt desire calling.

"I will not raise any opposition to that," she whispered against his mouth with a small smile. "But… what are your _future_ intentions with me, Jacob?" Her eyes were unblinking as this question tumbled out of her. If she had felt fearful before, now it was more intense, but all for different reasons. It was more a sense of dread over losing him, of somehow misplacing this incredible happiness that was pumping through her heart. In such a short amount of time, Wheeler had become as crucial to her as the air she breathed.

"Babe, I don't know what the future has in store for us. I've never had to promise anything to anybody before, and I don't know how good I am at it. But, I want to love you every day more than the day before. With you beside me, I think I could overcome just about anything life throws at me."

His fingers on her cheek were warm and his sincere words sent something swirling in the depths of her soul. Wheeler's eyes were shining with truth, admiration for her, and she threw her arms around him. Her eyes were moist and she closed them against the rush of emotions that were surfacing.

"That is, if you'll let me," Wheeler whispered close to her ear, as his arms locked securely around her frame.

"Maybe you have forgotten that I love you?" Linka spoke up in reply, and she felt an unfamiliar tightness in her throat. He could move her like she'd never been moved before, for there was this special, secret part to him that he only shared with her. She knew it was a vulnerable part and it was difficult for him to put it on display. She recognized the feeling all too well, it was something close to her own personality, and thus respected him a great deal more for it.

"As if I could ever forget something like that," Wheeler remarked, breathing in the scent of her hair, sounding completely content, enraptured by her.

"Tell me again," was his next breath as he sought out her eyes. Linka blinked against the intensity she found there, a stretch of ocean waters with no boundaries in sight.

She softly kissed his lips and smiled, hoping that her words contained as much of the emotion she felt in her heart as possible.

"I love you, Jacob."

"When you say that, everything else just… _stops_." His tone of voice was filled with as much awe as a child on Christmas morning, and when he found her lips, his kisses were fueled by the fire in his heart.

And like a spark, Wheeler's hands were all over her again and she felt flushed with desire and the room started spinning and she abandoned her will to all things coming once again. It was a wild tornado of passion that built up dangerously, creating havoc with her senses and her surroundings.

"Make love to me," Linka pleaded against his teasing lips, already sighing with the anticipation of things to come. Her pride was long buried in his presence, she had misplaced it long ago.

Wheeler grinned a little. "Have I ever been able to say no to you before, my beautiful babe?" His hands were already moving to unzip her jeans before helping her out of her shirt. She liked that he wasted little time getting down to business.

Linka moved over the bed and pulled the American on top of her, always stunned by the piercing impatience they both felt just before their bodies joined. It was like a sweet form of torture, as if they had not been with each other for years. Touches were sustenance, kisses imperative, and Linka most happily abandoned herself to pleasure and love in the arms of her beloved Yankee.

THE END


End file.
